


Golden Flower Crowns

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Aimless Fluffy One Shots [2]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blurb, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i have no idea what this is sorry, just some tour bus fluff, set it off, set it off band, sorry if it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Just a little blurb I came up with. Basically fan gifts and fluff. Keeping it nice and simple. (Also if you can't tell it's in Cody's POV)





	Golden Flower Crowns

"Thank you so much," I say, smiling. The girl smiles brightly back. She waves slightly before moving on to Dan. I chuckle, shaking my head. I tuck away the card she made, putting it with the rest of the gifts. The next person walks up, their eyes trained on the ground.  
"Can you sign this for me?" They ask quietly, passing me their CD. I nod, smiling.  
"Of course," I reply, signing it. I laugh a little. "No need to be scared of us. We're just people."  
They laugh quietly. "Doesn't make you any less terrifying," They reply.  
Dan laughs a little. "We don't bite," He jokes as they move onto him. The fan laughs again, shaking their head.  
Once our signing is over, we decide to head to dinner before we head back to the bus. I feel a quick tap on my shoulder and I turn around. I hear Maxx laugh on my other side and I turn to him, laughing a little. I give him a small shove.  
"Was that necessary?" I ask. Maxx shrugs, taking my hand.  
"Probably," He replies. I roll my eyes, smiling.  
"It was lame," I tease. He pouts, though there's a hint of a smile on his face.  
"It was not lame," He whines. I laugh.  
"A fake out?" I ask teasingly. "Really? Are we in the fifth grade?"  
Maxx shoves me and I laugh again. Dan and Zach glance back at us before rolling their eyes to each other. Maxx and I laugh.  
Maxx pouts at me again. "It wasn't lame," He protests. I laugh.  
"It was," I reply, grinning. He rolls his eyes.  
"You'd do the same thing, jackass," He replies. I smack him on the arm.  
"Language!" I scold jokingly. He rolls his eyes again and shoves me.  
He laughs a little. "I hate you."  
"Glad to know it's mutual."  
He pouts again and I laugh, kissing him on the cheek. Dan groans.  
"Can you two stop with the PDA?" He asks. We roll our eyes, laughing.  
"Like we don't have to put up with you and Sydney all the time," Maxx points out. Zach laughs and Dan rolls his eyes, laughing slightly.  
"Whatever," He replies. "Just don't go any farther than that."  
"I will make sure to do the exact opposite," I reply. Dan glares at me and we laugh.  
Just before we walk into the restaurant, someone rushes towards us. "Hey guys!" They say, out of breath. We stop, turning to them.  
I notice the band shirt and I laugh a little. I sort of recognize them, but then again, we see a lot of faces every day. They all sort of start to blur together after a while, especially if you only meet the person once.  
"I forgot to give these to you," They say, handing us a bag. I peer inside of it and I raise my eyebrows.  
"Flower crowns?" I ask. They nod.  
"The gold ones are for you and Maxx," They say shyly. "The others are for Zach and Dan." I glance at Maxx, who grins.  
"Thanks," He says, taking one of the gold ones out of the bag. He puts it on, humming.  
We hug the fan, thanking them for the gift. We also take pictures with them. When they leave, Dan shakes his head.  
"Are we really wearing those into the restaurant?" He asks.  
Maxx puts my flower crown on my head. "Yep," He replies. I laugh.  
Zach refuses to wear one at first, but we eventually coax him into doing it. We know he really doesn't care that much. They also make a point of making sure Maxx and I don't sit together.  
"That's fine," I say. I jokingly wink at Maxx. "We'll just do it on the bus."  
Dan rolls his eyes, laughing. "You two are disgusting," He jokes. We laugh.  
We finally get back on the tour bus about an hour later. Maxx rests his head on my shoulder, humming. His flower crown tilts, threatening to fall off his head. I adjust it, smiling a little.  
"You look like a fairy," I mumble, kissing the side of his head.  
"I'm not a fairy," He replies. I roll my eyes, smiling fondly.  
"What do you want to be then?"  
"A badass," He replies. I snort.  
"I doubt that."  
He lightly smacks me on the chest, laughing a little. He sighs.  
After a moment, I say, "Ok, how about a prince? Does that work?"  
Maxx hums. "That works," He says.  
I grin. "My little prince," I say. He laughs.  
"That makes me sound like a kid."  
"I can never win with you, can I?"  
He grins. "I mean, you already won me, so I don't know what more you want."  
I roll my eyes, smacking him on the arm. "You look like a prince but you act like a dick."  
He laughs. "You love me anyway."  
I grin. "Yeah, I do," I reply. I kiss his cheek, chuckling. "Though I'm not always sure why."  
"Because I'm amazing?"  
"I'm about to take back what I said."  
Maxx laughs. "Fine, fine," He says. "I think we'd make good princes, though."  
"We would," I agree. "Pretty good looking too."  
Maxx lifts his head, humming. "My stupid, handsome prince," He teases, pecking me on the lips.  
I laugh. "Same to you," I reply.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't complete shit. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. If you have comments or suggestions, let me know! Sorry if it's a bit rushed. (I promise I'll write longer ones in the future)


End file.
